CANON: una comedia de Navidad
by Blicia
Summary: Porque no hay nada como las parejas canon. GwenxTrent. DuncanxCourtney. GeoffxBridgette. HaroldxLeshawna. TylerxLindsay. OwenxIzzy. Feliz navidad, fandom.


**Advertencia: El siguiente relato contiene… Ehmm, no, nada.**

**Advertencia 2: La falta de narración, el constante cambio de escenas y el posible OCC, está hecho adrede y con el único fin de divertir... Si no te divierte, me lo informas en un review e iré a cortarme las venas.**

**Advertencia 3: La historia transcurre al término de TDI, con saltos a TDA. Osea, nada de TDWT. Ni yo sé donde estamos ubicados, así que no me lo pregunten xD...**

**Disclaimer: Isla del drama no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J. Pertsch y T. McGillis, a Fresh TV, a Teletoon y a Cartoon Network. Conclusiones, a todos menos a mí.**

**Para todos aquellos que disfrutan del canon. Que creo, que somos muchos. El fanon es divertido, pero un canon, un canon es… un canon. Feliz Navidad a todos. Traten de no aburrirse y lamento los errores en la rauda publicación.**

**

* * *

**

**CANON: Una comedia de Navidad**

–Gwen, tengo… algo importante que decirte… –le dijo el chico del mohicano, cuando por fin llegó a la casa de la gótica. Los ojos de esta empezaron a brillar cuando él se iba acercando– es… muy difícil de explicar, pero, yo…

Él estaba a un palmo de su cara y Gwen asentía anhelando cada vez más que el momento llegue

–Yo…

Duncan la agarró de las manos y ella trató de sonreír.

–Yo soy Justin Bieber…

* * *

–Bridgette, creo que estas engordando un poco, ¿no?

–¿¡Qué?

–Bueno, ehm… Sólo digo que has subido un par de kilos… Pero lo bueno es que aquí también –dijo sonriente señalando su pecho.

Bridgette sabía que Geoff podía ser un idiota cuando se trataba de cumplidos.

–Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

–¿Qué haces?

–Cinco, seis, meditación para no golpearte, siete…

–Sabía que esos pastelillos con mayonesa tendrían sus efectos tarde o temprano.

* * *

–Sí, por favor, quisiera un empleo…

–Bueno, tenemos… repartidor de plegarias cristianas…

–No.

–Repartidor de plegarias satánicas…

–Um, no.

–Inflador de llantas de bicicletas…

–¿Me darán un inflador?

–Nope, tú eres el inflador.

–Siguiente.

–Matar medusas para sushi…

–Oooh, interesante… ¿Cuánto pagan?

–Cincuenta dólares la hora.

–¡Hecho!

–No, lo siento, espera… No, no tenemos buzos de tu talla…

* * *

–Baby, baby, baby uuuh… Yeah, baby, baby, baby, uuh… Babyyyy… Babyyyy… Babyyy uuuh….

Gwen lo miraba anonadada.

–¡What the fuck!

–Babyy babyyy, babyyy, uuuh, yeah, baby, babyyyy…

–Por Dios, Duncan, aah… Deja de moverte como homosexual...

–¡Gwen! Me sorprende tu homofobia…

–Quítate la peluca, pareces una nenita…

–Gwen, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero, ¿seguimos siendo amigos, no? Ha sido muy difícil decirte mi mayor secreto. Te quiero, Gwen.

–Yo también te… quiero… Dunc…

–¡Wiii! ¡Volveremos a ser el dúo dinámico! ¡Ahora cámbiate porque tenemos una cita con Hannah Putana y luego iremos a desordenar las cosas de los Monas brothers! Baby, Baby, Baby, uuuh….

* * *

–Muy bien, Señor Nine, felicitaciones. Le aseguro que su nuevo disco será un exitazo.

–Me alegra oírlo, señor Bynes, me alegra oírlo.

–Por supuesto, contigo en nuestras listas les haremos creer a los adolescentes que eres mejor que esos niñatos de Disney.

–Si no tuviera bigote, lo besaría nueve veces, señor Bynes.

* * *

–¡MICHAEL, MALDITA SABANDIJA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, HIJO DE LAS MIL…?

–¿Fiona?

–¿Qué? ¿Reyes de Far Far Away de Shrek en 3D en mi oficina?

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Esa no es forma de saludar a tus padres, princesa malcriada!

–¿Padres?

–Bueno, vístete, visitaremos al príncipe encantador…

–Claro que no, imbéciles, en este fic me caso con un delincuente al que le huelen las axilas… Ahora salgan antes de que llegue mi abogado… ¡MICHAEL!

* * *

–¡PAGARÁN POR LO QUE HACEN! ¡SOY TAN INOCENTE COMO ALBERTO FUJIMORI!

Los guardias vinieron y la tomaron por los brazos. La llevaron hasta el cuarto acolchado, dejándola gritar hasta que se cansara. Al día siguiente, Izzy seguía durmiendo, apresada en su camisa de fuerza. Era hora de regresar a su celda y conocer a su nueva compañera.

–Izzy O'Ryan, un gusto.

–Laura Bozzo. El gusto es todo mío.

–Y dime, Laura, ¿A qué te dedicas?

–Hago televisión basura, me caso con argentinos sin empleo y trafico niños rubios recién nacidos –dijo sonriente.

–Bueno, Laura… ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos MAPS y salimos de aquí en busca de un par de argentinos rubios y un par de vientres de alquiler?

* * *

Geoff se encontraba tendido en el suelo, recuperando poco a poco el color de su piel. Bridgette estaba encima.

–Bridge… No… era… cierto… Tus bubis están muy bien, tienen el tamaño perfecto.

Ahora la que empezaba a ponerse pálida era Bridgette. Geoff quiso notarlo, pero la chica no le dio tiempo.

–¡Buaaaajjj…! –gimió mientras le vomitaba todo el almuerzo a su novio.

* * *

–¡MICHAEL, MALDITO! Por fin contestas, te estuve buscando… Gwen debe ir a la cárcel ahora mismo. No está en su casa y Duncan tampoco, es obvio que están juntos. Ah, y, de paso, ponles una denuncia a todo el elenco de Shrek… Bien, sí… Sí, ¿ya demandaste a LocosDelDrama? Hazlo ahora… Oí que la creadora me odia y quiere destruirme, Sí, apúrate, Michael, no tengo todo el día… ¡Y tráeme un sándwich de atún y un enjuague bucal sabor a fresa!

* * *

–¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! –gimieron las MAPS, Katie y Sadie.

–Oooh, Katie, estoy so so excited…

–Lo sé, Sadie, es so so great…

–¡IREMOS A VER A JUSTIN BIEBER! ¡IIIIII!

–¡Ou, Sadie, debemos ir a comprar faldas lindas!

–¿Por qué faldas?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–¡Por supuesto que para poder sacar con facilidad nuestra ropa interior y darle un lindo recuerdo a Justin de nosotras, osea hello!

* * *

Por fin había llegado el gran día. El chico se paró frente a la joyería y entró triunfante.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó.

–Hola, Harold… Wow, que grande estás, casi no te reconozco –dijo el joyero– ¿qué te trae por acá?

–Le compraré un anillo a mi novia, señor. ¿Qué me recomienda?

El joyero empezó a reírse con malicia y Harold frunció el seño.

–Bueno, bueno, niño, ¿cuánto puedes pagar?

Harold entonces puso sobre la mesa el cofre con llave en el que celosamente guardaba todos sus ahorros de la vida.

–Hay cerca de mil dólares, puede contarlo.

–¿Cómo ahorraste tanto?

–Entre usted y yo, la ropa interior de segunda mano se vende muy bien –dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

–Bridge, en serio creo que deberías ir al médico… –dijo Geoff mientras se limpiaba el vómito de la cara– es decir, vomitaste, y pensé que la hinchazón de tu panza bajaría pero sigue igual, nena, sabes… Iu, ¿qué comiste, babe? Esto huele como atún… Qué asco…

Bridgette trataba de ignorarlo, así que fue al baño y se limpió. Cuando descansó un poco, volvió con Geoff.

–Amor, creo que… yo podría… estar…

–No te preocupes, Bridge, yo te cuidaré pero no vayas a contagiarme, ¿eh? –dijo el chico poniéndose una mascarilla en el rostro– ¿te han vacunado contra la gripe porcina?

–¿Qué? Noo… ¡No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada!

–Emba… Emba… Embarazada… –y entonces en su cabeza empezaban a sonar las voces "embarazadaaa" cada vez más, despacio y rápido, procesando la información. Bridgette lo miraba.

* * *

–Muy bien, sigue gateando…

–¿Estás segura de que esto nos conduce a la salida?

–Soy una experta en salidas secretas –dijo en tono confidencial– una vez escapé de una embarcación de máxima seguridad y dejé a toda la tripulación ahogándose, desde entonces a ese lugar le llaman el mar muerto. ¿Quieres oír la historia del mar amarillo y del rojo?

–Me caes muy bien, Izzy.

–Oh, me dicen eso muy a menudo. ¡Mira, ahí está el enrejado! Yo lo abriré y saldremos corriendo hasta lo que den nuestras piernas hasta el océano –dijo, mientras abría el enrejado del ducto de ventilación y Laura se deslizaba como una salchicha enlatada.

Las amigas corrieron y corrieron hasta que se adentraron en el océano y comenzaron a nadar. Era de noche.

* * *

–Bueno, tengo que irme, Duncan, lo siento. Otro día será con Hannah…

–¿Qué? No puedes irte, Justin necesita una nueva novia…

–¿Qué? Bueno, ya sabes, novia nueva, acabar con los rumores… Por favor, Gwen, tienes que ayudarme…

–¿Por qué no simplemente buscas a Courtney?

–Ella… Se enojará conmigo si sabe que soy Justin Bieber y además no traigo suspensorios.

–No se enojará. Estará feliz de que tengas tanto dinero y vendrá corriendo hacia ti. Créeme. Es más, te dejo para que la llames y sean felices, ¿hecho? Adios, Dunc.

Gwen corrió hasta su casa y respiró hondo. Por fin estaba libre de Putana y sus amigos. Sin embargo, al llegar, se cruzó con un hombre forzudo y lleno de pelos en la cara.

–F.B.I. Venga con nosotros.

–Espere, estamos en Canadá, no hay FBI.

–Eh, bueno… ¡Policía montada!, ¡arréstenla!

–Pero estamos en Ontario, aquí no hay policía montada… Ahora que lo pienso… Putana, Bieber y los Monas, también son de Estados Unidos, ¡shit!

–Sí, sí, sí, eso díselo al juez…

–¿Qué?… ¡Bajo qué cargos me arrestan!

–Eheem… Cuestionamiento a la policía y robo agravado, además de… faltas a la moral del buen gusto al vestir…

–Hijos de la chingada…

–¿Qué dijiste? ¡Pónganle un bozal de una buena vez!

Los matones (o el FBI, la policía montada, o lo que sea que hayan sido)se llevaron a Gwen hasta el interrogatorio.

–Gwen, Gwen, Gwen… ¿Te puedo decir Gwen? –preguntó el detective. La chica no respondió– Umm, bien, veo que eres inteligente, Gwen, entonces esto será rápido… ¿Qué hacías el viernes entre las 11 am y las 4 pm?

–Estaba con un amigo, ¡maldita sea!

–¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué pitos te importa?

–¡Era un consolador, verdad, tu amigo el consolador!

–¡Claro que no!

–De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Quién?

–Estaba con mi amigo Duncan Petrovich, ¿contento?

–¡Bien, acaba de confesar, llévensela a Alcatraz!

Los matones volvieron a salir, y sorpresivamente, la esposaron y la cargaron hasta un helicóptero en la parte trasera del interrogatorio.

–Oooh, te extrañé, amiguito ruidosín –dijo el detective, cuando Gwen por fin se había ido.

* * *

–Embarazadaa… Bridge, pero… ¿Cómo?

–Bueno, aún no estoy segura, pero… debió venirme hace unos tres días, todavía puede ser un retraso.

–¿Venirte qué?

–Eh, el, el periodo Geoff…

La mosca volvía a entrar por uno de sus oídos y salir libremente por el otro…

–Por qué no investigas un poco en internet mientras yo voy a… ¡Bluaaaaaj!

–¿Investigar? –dijo Geoff, agarrando su celular– ¿Mamá, qué es el periodo?... Oooh… Dios mío… ¿Por ahí? Pero yo estuve… Bueno… Sí. Sí. No te enojes. No, sólo es mi novia. Sí, creo que está embarazada o algo así. Sí, mamá. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Claro que es mío, bueno… Supongo… ¿De quién más va a ser? Alejandro no existe en nuestro espacio tiempo, ¿sabías?

Tan pronto colgó, el fiestero fue a ayudar a su novia, que se encontraba limpiándose el vómito en el baño.

–Uy, ese sí fue fuerte, jaja, ¿No, Bridge?

–Geoff, ve a comprar un test de embarazo…

–Ooh, pero…

–¡Hazlo!

–¿Qué tal si creen que voy a tener un bebé?

–Geoff, VAMOS a tener un bebé.

–Bien, bien, tranquila. Lo traeré.

* * *

–Tengo este de diamantes… Y este de zafiros…

–¿Cuál cree que es el correcto para pedirle matrimonio?

* * *

–Oh, ya sé cómo funciona esto –exclamó Geoff asiendo el test de embarazo– lo vi en un canal de medicina, creo que se llama enema…

–¡No es un enema, es...! Ahh, sólo déjame para que pueda hacer el estúpido test.

Geoff se sintió un poco mal. La cara de Bridgette expresaba molestia mezclada con náusea, tristeza, preocupación.

–Positivo –dijo, abrazándolo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Vamos a tener un hijo.

–Wow… Bridge, esto es fantástico, nena, ¡siempre quise ser padre!

–¿En serio?

–¡No! Pero… Supongo que si tú eres la madre, entonces sí…

* * *

Tyler se encontraba afuera de la casa de Lindsay. Era de noche, pero a unos metros de distancia, Tyler, no parecía Tyler. No había aumentado de estatura en todo ese tiempo, pero había desarrollado su caja torácica notablemente. Tiraba piedritas a la ventana hasta que la rubia salió, vistiendo únicamente un babydoll.

–¡Lindsay!

El galán esperaba una respuesta entusiasta: "¡Tyler!", pero no la encontró. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un papel que miró muy disimuladamente.

–¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Lindsay el sol!

Lindsay, desde su ventana, ni se interesaba en mirar al nuevo Tyler, sino que miraba al vacío sonriente. Aburriose y marchose.

Entonces, Tyler decidió que pasara lo que pasara, tenía que estar con ella esa noche. Consiguió una escalera vieja y cuando logró subir, notó que la ventana estaba cerrada… por dentro. Dándose un golpe con la palma en la cara, ubicó una ventana abierta en el último piso. Acomodó la escalera como mejor pudo y se dispuso a subir. El cuarto tenía la luz apagada. Pero nadie parecía estar allí. En efecto, cuando entró, notó que era un cuarto vacío. A excepción de un misterioso armario viejo. Se acercó y con sorpresa, notó que se abría con facilidad. "Bueno, bueno, Ty, no te distraigas", pensó. Ahora el dilema era otro "¿izquierda o derecha?" De repente, unos extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto de al lado lo asustaron.

–¡Así, Hortencia, así, wooo!

"Damn it", pensó, mientras se marchaba en puntas de pie. Tal vez, si el papá de Lindsay no estuviera tan concentrado con su sirvienta, se daría cuenta de su existencia y entonces él iría corriendo a esconderse en el armario. Jodido armario.

Bajó escaleras, recorrió pasadizos, y por espacio de media hora deambuló por la gran mansión hasta dar con… ¡la puerta rosada! Ese era el cuarto de su amada.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y la volvió a cerrar. Espero unos segundos. Nadie lo había notado.

–¡Ahhh! –se escuchó un gritito agudo desde las sábanas.

–¡Shhh! ¡Tu papá va a escucharte!

–¿Quién eres y qué haces mirándome dormir? ¡Oooh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres Edward Cullen!

* * *

Un matón (o policía, bah) la asía de los brazos. El helicóptero pronto empezó a sobrevolar las aguas del pacífico.

–Tengo sed.

–Pues bébete esta, trola.

–Quiero una lata –dijo, sin perder la cordura.

–Dale la lata, Pepe Lucho –le dijo el piloto al matón.

–Ahh, ¡Red Bull te da aalaas! –exclamó Gwen al terminar de beber de la lata.

–¿Qué peeeeeeenes? –se lamentó Pepe Lucho cuando la gótica le propinó una de las patadas que hicieron que el asesino loco se volviera aún más loco, y caía hasta perderse en el fondo del mar.

El piloto se levantó para tomar a Gwen pero otra de sus patadas acompañada esta vez de un "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa" lo tomó por sorpresa y cayó. Inserte aquí carita de felicidad.

–Muy bien, bitches, volvamos a casa, ahora, ¿cómo rayos se maneja esto?

Estaba en piloto automático así que no hubo problema durante un rato. Se asomó a ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que había una isla, desde donde la llamaban. Reconoció (pues no estaba muy lejos) un cabello pelirrojo abultado así que… se…. Estacionó.

–¡GWEEEEN! –gritó Izzy, quitándose de la barba falsa, estrujándola– ¡Viniste a rescatarnos! ¡Oooh! Déjame darte un besooo…

–No, no…

Izzy besó a Gwen (sí, lo hizo) y esta quiso darle otra patada pero… se contuvo.

–De acuerdo. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

–¡Oh, claro, no te la he presentado, ella es…!

–Bozzo –dijo la intrusa, quitándose sus gafas de sol– ¡Laura Bozzo!

–Okeeeey… Bien, tú sabes cómo volar un helicóptero, ¿no?

–Oh, muñeca, si tuviera Plutonio convertiría a este bebé en una máquina del tiempo. Ahora, andando. ¡Regresemos a Canadá!

* * *

–Baby, baby, baby, uuuuh…

* * *

–¡Michael!

–Bien, bien, todo bien, Courtney, ya se llevaron a Gwen muy lejos de aquí.

–¿Y por qué todavía no encuentro a Duncan? ¡Encuéntralo!

–¿Cómo, señorita Courtney?

–Puse un rastreador satelital en uno de sus calzoncillos.

–Pues parece que no los está usando. A ver… Aquí dice que se encuentra en… su oficina, señorita Courtney.

–Ups –dice Courtney mientras saca un calzoncillo de Duncan de su bolsillo– Bueno, ehm… ¡Ubícalo, maldita sea, para eso te pago!

–Espera, Hannah, me están llamando… ¿Baby, baby, aloó?

–¿Duncan?

–¿Qué?

–Por favor, quisiera hablar con Duncan Pétrovich.

–Eehm… ¿De parte?

–Michael Smith, la señorita Estévez quiere hablar con usted.

–¿Qué? No, espere, yo no soy yo, digo, ehm, Duncan no está aquí ahora.

–Señor Duncan, por favor, si no se presenta en la oficina de la señorita Estévez, ella me despedirá y como sabe, tengo cuatro hijos y mañana es Nochebuena.

–Ahh, ehh, con respecto a eso… Lo siento, no podré… No podré…

–Bueno, me despido señor Duncan. Saludos.

* * *

–¿Bueno, no tiene un trabajo, para mí?

–Umm, bueno. Creo que tengo uno… ¡Y es la única vacante!

–Perfecto, perfecto. Aah, por cierto, ¿no quiere un poco de queso?

* * *

–Bien, llegamos a Canadá –anunció Izzy luego de un extenuante viaje.

–¡Detengámonos en el hospital! –ordenó Laura.

–¿Qué harás ahí?

–Ehm… ¿Me duele la cabeza?

Laura bajó y ordenó que la esperaran en el patio trasero. Por media hora estuvo en el hospital hasta que bajó y, corriendo, se metió en el helicóptero para continuar con el viaje a toda velocidad.

–¿Qué rayos tienes ahí? Se está moviendo.

–Es ehm…

Y de repente:

–¡Buaaaaa! –empezó a llorar el… bebé.

–Pero qué carajos… ¡Izzy!

–Hey, hey, no me mires a mí.

–¿Por qué tienes un bebé?

–Oye, ¿sabes cuánto pagan por un bebé rubio y sano?

–¡No venderás al bebé! ¿Qué es esto?

Junto al bebé, venía una ficha donde se detallaba los nombre de los padres y demás.

–Oh my fucking shit, este bebé es el hijo de Bridgette y Geoff… Umm, aunque pensándolo bien, ¡ellos dos me dejaron abandonada en la final! Pero no, no soy tan cruel. Así que, dame al condenado niño, maldita sea.

Y le dio una patada a Laura y Laura se cayó.

–¡Muy bien hecho, Gwen! ¿¡Lista para nuestra escena yuri en el fic!

–¡No tendremos una escena yuri! Bueno, ¡no más escenas yuri!

–Oh-la-lá, Gwen, que bien hueles esta noche…

–Arj… Sólo vamos hasta… Bueno hasta…

–Hay hoteles cerca, ¿sabías?

* * *

"_Campistas, sé que quizá ya tengan planes para la noche de Navidad. Bueno, olvídenlos, tengo un plan mejor. Ya que todos nos queremos tanto, pensé en, pasarla reunidos. La noche del veinticinco de diciembre (sí, mañana), vengan a mi casa y los estaré esperando con comida, bebida y ehm… eso._

_Con amor, Chris McLean."_

* * *

–Baja, ahí está mi casa.

–¿Bajar? Esto es una zona residencial…

–Bueno, yo bajo…

Entonces Gwen agarró al bebé (que no dejaba de llorar y ni loca lo dejaba con Izzy) y entró a su casa ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre.

–Hey, Bridgette, sí, buenas noticias, encontré a tu hijo. ¿Qué? ¿Reunión de Chris? ¿Correspondencia? De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Bien. Bueno, pero tienes que venir por tu hijo o… Bien, bien. Sí, te espero. No, no le cambiaré el pañal. Bien, sí.

* * *

–¡Nena, no puedo creerlo!

–Bueno, quería saludarte…

–¡Llegas justo a tiempo para la presentación de mi nuevo sencillo! Help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, Help…

–Espera, espera… ¿Eso no es de los Beatles?

–Ehm, era…

–Como sea, venía a decirte que vayamos a la reunión de Chris y bueno, ¿Qué dices?

–Me parece perfectamente genial, mi amor.

–Bien, sí.

* * *

–¡Duncan! –llamó Courtney, desde la entrada del lujoso restaurante– ¡Duncan, sé que estás aquí!

El verdadero Duncan quería desaparecer. Hannah Putana empezó a preocuparse. Los guardias se acercaban para sacar a Courtney y empezaban a llevársela cuando…

–¡Esperen! ¡Déjenla! Yo conozco a esa chica.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron todos en el restaurante, al unísono.

–¡Courtney!

–¿Justin Gayber?

–Bieber.

–Como sea.

–Courtney, lo siento, iba a llamarte, pero… se me complicaron las cosas.

–Disculpa pero no te entiendo nada. Explícate o llamo a mi abogado.

–Courtney… Tengo algo que decirte… Yo, yo soy Duncan Petrovich.

Entonces Justin Bieber se quitó la máscara y la peluca y mostró su verdadero rostro. Hannah Putana cayó desmayada.

–¿Qué? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Peroo…

–Bebé, alégrate. Justin tiene muchísimo dinero.

–Está bien, de todos modos, me gustan los artistas gaypop y sin cerebro.

* * *

"Toc, toc", sonó la puerta de la oficina-camerino de Chris.

–¿Quién rayos es?

Chris salió a ver quién era y se sorprendió. Geoff y Bridgette con un coche de bebé. Gwen y Trent. Duncan y Courtney. Tyler y Lindsay. Leshawna y Harold (en realidad, Leshawna y Harold sí estaban en una cita, pero Leshawna no lo sabía todavía). Izzy, Katie y Sadie, y el resto del elenco (que como no tienen pareja, fueron solos y perdedores, pero en fin fueron todos. Tenían paquetes y regalos)

–¡Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí!

–¡Tú nos invitaste!

–Claro que no, ahora… Desaparezcan…

–No jodas, Chris.

Entonces los campistas ingresaron al lugar, dispuestos a intercambiar sus regalos. Gwen y Trent se besaban sin parar, pensando en que por fin tenían un buen maldito beso ya que en la maldita isla no se dieron más que un maldito piquito. Maldito.

Bridgette y Geoff mimaban a su pequeño al que quisieron ponerle un nombre original (Que se llame Reneesme, Bridge. Nooo.) y al final se decidieron por ponerle Bridgeoff.

–Ahm, es… ¿niño o niña?

–Lo decidirá cuando crezca –decían orgullosos.

Duncan y Courtney cantaban Baby mientras se movían de una forma graciosa y amanerada. Eran felices.

–¡Hey, hey, hey, todo el mundo! ¡Quisiera desearles a todos una feliz navidad, pero, sobre todo…! A ti, mi amor. ¡Leshawna! Todas estas personas son testigos de lo que voy a decirte. ¡Lesh! ¡Te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví y me impresionaste con tus enooormes lolas y tu enooorme retaguardia! ¡Y hoy, sólo quiero preguntarte…! ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?

El chico se agachó ante una Leshawna sorprendida y le mostró el anillo con la enorme piedra preciosa que dejó ciegos a todos por unos segundos.

–¡POR SUPUESTO, MI QUERIDA CINTA DE CASETTES!

Tyler, hecho un Tarzán, por supuesto, se preocupaba por Lindsay y esta empezaba a dar señales de reconocimiento.

Todos estaban pasándola genial en el día de navidad.

–Esperen, chicos, aún hay algo que no entiendo –exclamó Cody– ¿Quién envió las tarjetas de invitación, si no fue Chris?

Y, sobre el cielo, todos pudieron observar que una figura aparecía entre las nubes.

–¡Pues yo! ¡Jo, jo, jo, feliz navidaaad!

–¡Papá Noel! –exclamaron todos.

–¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Soooy Santa Claus! ¡Joooo, Jooooo, Joooo!

Todos quedaron admirando al personaje, anonadados.

–¡Wooo, esperen! ¡Rudolph, el reno, soy tu fan número uno! ¡Woo, Rudooolph! –gritó Izzy, llevando una pluma y un cuadernillo para pedirle un autógrafo al reno. Cuando estuvo delante de él, sólo pudo abalanzarse sobre Papá Noel, que le tenía una sorpresa grande únicamente para ella– ¡Owen! –exclamó de nuevo, sonriente.

Y es que Owen había conseguido el trabajo perfecto. Ser Papá Noel la noche de navidad, y poder conquistar de esa manera a la chica de sus sueños, que se derretía por la impresión. Entonces contempló desde lo alto toda la reunión. Todas las parejas reunidas y gozando de felicidad. Y entonces supo que si algo bueno la había pasado en la vida, era conocer a esas personas y poder disfrutar con la felicidad de ellos. Sin duda, aquél sería un gran verano. Y es que todos, todos, todos, tenían a su pareja perfecta. Perfecta, y nadie lo podría cambiar jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

**Blicia les desea una feliz navidad.**


End file.
